50 Drabbles
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles, mostly hero's cuties but other characters get the spotlight as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt #27: "I'm pregnant"**

"I'm pregnant."

Felix cocked his head. "What was that now?"

Tamora blew out a frustrated sigh through her nostrils. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, placing more emphasis on the words. When Felix only stared at her like a codfish, she asked, "Do you know what that mean, Fix-It?"

Felix's face broke out into a wide smile, but his tone was unsure, "Well, of course I do, Tammy." He'd heard the term before, and had seen several pregnant ladies in the arcade over the years. He examined Tamora's torso as if he'd missed the obvious. "But you don't look pregnant."

"That's because I'm only in my 1st trimester," Tamora explained, casually, "once the baby starts to grow, I'll get bigger."

"Baby?" Felix squeaked out, eyes suddenly wide and terrified. Though he'd rarely seen one in person in the gaming world, he knew exactly what a baby was - a helpless, brand new life. There'd only been a few known cases of new life around the arcade.

Tamora patted her middle, in slight disbelief herself. "Yeah, there's a baby in here."

Something clicked in Felix's mind at those words. Whenever he saw a pregnant lady in the arcade, sooner or later, they'd come back without an oversized tummy and always had a new child with them. Apparently, their tummies weren't oversized from some bodily phase ladies went through. There was a baby in there!

The color drained from his face as the realization hit. The edges of his vision grew dim as he felt a falling sensation. As fast as he fell out, he was coming to again from a persistent pat to the cheek.

"Felix," Tamora called out, "Come back to me, short stack."

Felix sat up slowly, replacing his hat that had fallen off. Tamora was gazing at him, expectantly. "Is that how a baby is...plugged on, Tammy?" He glanced at her middle. "In your tummy?"

"From what I know about babies being born, yes." Concern flashed in her eyes for a brief moment. "Ready or not, we're gonna be parents, Felix."

He hesitantly reached out, touching her stomach with his fingertips. Tamora was void of armor, wearing her civvies, and he could feel her taunt muscles through her tank top that would soon be stretched. He wasn't sure what this feeling was that welled up inside him - fear, pride, joy. It felt like a big ball of play dough all rolled together, yet separate at the same time.

Programmed memories of his childhood flooded his mind. His ole' Pop never existed, but what they had shared together did and it comforted Felix. He'd be a daddy and Tammy'd be a mom, and they would bring up their baby together.

* * *

 **Prompt #8 "Wanna Bet?"**

They'd crossed paths with Sergeant Calhoun a couple times since the cy-bug invasion in Sugar Rush, and every time Felix would scamper over to greet her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Ralph shook his head at the display. The two opposites weren't actually an item – not yet anyways – but Ralph could tell by the way they acted around each other, a budding relationship was on its way.

He nudged Vanellope as they watched Felix bounce on over to woo the hardboiled sergeant. "You know what betting is, kid?"

Vanellope blew a raspberry. "I'm from a racing game, Ralph. Of course, I know what betting is!"

He pointed to the two mismatched pair. eHe"How much you wanna bet those two are a couple by the end of next week?"

Vanellope scrutinized them as Felix smiled happily up at Calhoun while she talked to him. "As in kissy smoochy ickiness?"

"If you wanna call it that?" Ralph shrugged.

"I bet a whole week's worth of Burger Time meals they'll be by the end of that conversation," Vanellope wagered.

Ralph blew through his nostrils in disbelief, grinning. This would be an easy week's worth of meals. "You're on."

As they were shaking on it, they spotted Felix strolling back with a bounce in his step and huge smile plastered on. "Miss Calhoun and I are going out on a date tonight!" he exclaimed before taking off to his game to get dressed.

Vanellope smirked up at Ralph as the wrecker smacked a huge hand over his embarrassed face. "Looks like kids eat free at Burger Time, huh Ralphie?"

* * *

 **Prompt #17:** **"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while." Tamora slammed the heel of her hand against the elevator door. "Dammit! Those meatheads better not let a single cy-bug escape while I'm decommissioned."

Felix whipped out his hammer. "Maybe this could help."

Tamora scowled at the sealed door keeping them in. "Nice try, Fix-It, but that hammer would only work if we were on the other side of this blasted door."

"Pardon me for asking," Felix pointed up at the smooth, solid ceiling, "but why isn't there a ceiling exit like a normal elevator?"

"This one in particular was designed to be a safety room during a cy-bug attack. If the alarm system is activated, back up will come, but with the power down, there's no calling for help now." She gestured to the dim lights washing over the ceiling. "The only silver lining is the backup generator was triggered."

"Oh." The explanation made sense, at least for the _Hero's Duty_ world. "Now what'll we do?

"We wait." Tamora slid down the cool metal wall facing the elevator door.

"At least we're stuck here together." Felix joined her on the floor, giving an encouraging smile. He reached over her knee, grasping her hand and resting their joined appendages on the cool floor.

Tamora rolled her head on the wall slightly to give him a sidelong look through her long bangs. "Y'know, Fix-It," she scooted closer, unraveling their hands to place hers on his thigh, "we could use this time to catch up on a little TLC."

He gave her a curious but clueless look.

"Ah, to hell with it," Tamora said before snatching his hat off and diving in for his lips.

Not long after the hum of the power kicked on. The elevator door opened to reveal a blushing, disheveled handyman and his lady on one side and three Hero's Duty soldiers smirking at them on the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt #2 "Have you lost your mind!?"**

"Have you lost your mind!?"

"But I wanted to surprise you, Tammy," was Felix's fragile explanation.

She paced in front of him, flicking her gaze at his sheepish form out of the corner of her eye. She knew she should have explained to the handyman about how dangerous Hero's Duty was even after hours. They'd only been dating for a couple weeks, and so far she'd made sure to keep him as far away from her perilous game as possible; the thought of him actually traipsing in unauthorized never occurring in her mind.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Awe damn, he called her _ma'am_ instead of _Tammy_.

She could tell he was about to turn to leave. The poor guy had already assumed from the first time she blew up at him that he should just let himself out before she tossed him to the curb. Tamora couldn't let that happen again; not after she'd found that tiny ray of happiness creeping back in her life.

"No, it's my fault." She hated to admit being in the wrong, but when you really cared for someone you find a way to deal with it. Tamora crossed her arms loosely over her abdomen, unconsciously shielding herself from her own pride. "I should have warned you about coming in here without a handler."

She bent to one knee in front of him, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "And just so you know, I'm not one for surprises."

The gleam in Felix's blue eyes restored. "Note taken, Tammy."

"Good." Tamora stood, grasping Felix's hand and leading him to the train depot. "Now let's grab some grub."

* * *

 **Prompt #17, take 2:** **"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while."

She heard the shortening of breath before witnessing it. They'd never actually talked about it, but Tamora suspected her new husband had a problem with tight spaces. He was always on edge when they entered any kind of closed in space, or any place they could get trapped in. Even as they walked into the elevator they were currently stuck in, she noticed Felix's hands wringing together and his eyes darting back and forth.

Tamora turned to find Felix pressed into a corner of the elevator, arms wrapped tightly across his front. He glanced up at her, eyes frightened as he wheezed, "Trapped?"

"Fix-It," Tamora spoke softly, surprised he'd succumb to his unannounced phobia so quickly. She stepped over to him, assessing the situation.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out," he gasped, slipping down the wall to sit.

Tamora knelt in front of him. "Focus on me, Felix. Breathe," she urged, lightly touching his arm.

It took a moment, but Felix finally glanced up at her, meeting Tamora's gaze. They held eye contact as Felix's breathing began to slow.

"Want me to slap you like in the Nesquick sand pit?" Tamora offered with a sly grin.

A tiny chuckle rumbled Felix's throat. His arms loosened across his chest, though he kept his eyes focused firmly on his wife. "Thanks, Tammy."

She gave him a reassuring smile, thankful to help him with his afflictions as he did with hers.

* * *

 _Writer's note: ask-icancraft-it gave me the idea for the second drabble with her headcanon that Felix is claustrophobic._


End file.
